


Nuclear

by slodwick



Series: Baby Girl [6]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-08
Updated: 2003-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slodwick/pseuds/slodwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special nod to Tresca for "Moobie".</p></blockquote>





	Nuclear

Clark fell silent and grinned. Caroline was finally asleep.

She was draped across Clark's chest, her mouth hanging open, with soft snores that smelled like love and bubblegum toothpaste. He carefully closed the book, saving Aslan for another night, and placed it on the nightstand beside her narrow twin bed. It was difficult, but he managed to slip away from his baby sister without waking her.

He pulled the quilt up over her shoulders, watching as she snuggled down further into the warm pillows. The room was chilly, especially the wood floor against his bare feet, and he longed for his own warm bed, but there were still a few things that needed his attention.

Clark grabbed the tall pink cup from her nightstand and started towards the bathroom. Stepping over and around a multitude of toys, which included a herd of My Little Ponies and a dollhouse full of Barbies in various stages of undress, he managed to get to the hallway unscathed and upright, a rather impressive accomplishment. He knew his mom might be upset when she got home, because Car-Bear was supposed to have cleaned her room tonight, but they'd been too engrossed in their 200-piece monkey puzzle. Time had simply gotten away from him.

And frankly, he thought, when you have a free babysitter, you get what you pay for. Clark could have been at Pete's tonight, drinking and playing poker with his frat buddies. Instead he was stuck here, discussing the possibility of the Kents getting a puppy and watching _The Little Mermaid_ for the sixtieth time.

But (and he would never admit it to anyone else) he didn't really mind.

Walking back into her room with a full glass of water, Clark stopped at the overflowing toy chest to grab Moobie. The stuffed cow was ratty and worn from years of cuddling by Clark and, now, his little sister. He probably would have been thrown away long ago, except that Caroline would scream bloody murder if she woke up without Moobie in the middle of the night.

Clark put the water glass on the nightstand and laid the toy cow on the bed next to Caroline, pausing to notice how small and delicate her hand was compared to his own. A little miracle, and he never could quite catch his breath around her. He reached above her headboard and flipped the switch for her nightlight, then leaned down to press a quick kiss to her temple before turning to leave.

"G'night, Cwark," her tiny, sleepy voice managed.

"Goodnight, Car-Bear," he said as he flipped the light switch by her door. One last quick glimpse back over his shoulder, and he was closing her door. "Sweet dreams."

**Author's Note:**

> Special nod to Tresca for "Moobie".


End file.
